


The Curse

by Femvamp



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femvamp/pseuds/Femvamp
Summary: I wrote this in about five minutes after I found  out Prodigal Son got renewed for a second season.   This is my tribute.
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Martin Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Curse

Maybe they were cursed. Malcolm thought to himself.

“Maybe we are cursed.” Jessica said sadly as she took her sons hand.

Malcolm just smiled a sad smile at his mother who was finally looking her age. People who didn’t know better had confused them for brother and sister at many points in their life which had humored Jessica and horrified Malcolm. The last five years and more to the point the last six months had aged her greatly.

They walked into the large foreboding building and sat up in front. They always sat in front. Side by side. Holding hands. It was the only comfort either of them had anymore. Malcolm had moved back into the family home to be with her. 

_“You know you really are your mother’s son Malcolm. All smoke. No fire.”_

His friends at the police station had tried to be there for him. All but Edrisa and Gil had backed away for their own sake. Their own sanity. Jessica and Malcolm didn’t blame them.

How could do you explain not one but two serial killers in your family and expect people to stay?

Ainsley Whitly had been arrested after a man had been found floating in the Hudson River. Soon after that six bodies had been linked back to her. Malcolm was pretty sure there was more. He had asked Martin about it but Martin just smiled like a proud father. If he was like Jessica all smoke and no fire then Ainsley was like Martin. That fire that raged even before you saw the smoke.

Jessica of course hired her the best attorneys money could buy.

Malcolm of course lied for her on the witness stand.

None of it mattered though. There was enough evidence to convict her and everyone knew it. She would end up going jail just like Martin. Jessica had considered paying off someone and whisking Ainsley away to some far off country that didn’t extradite but Malcolm convinced her that was a bad idea. They would only be making Ainsley another countries problem. Malcolm wasn’t sure she could stop even if she wanted to.

“it’s like potato chips” Edrisa had explained helpfully, “you can’t have just one.”

“Do I look like I eat potato chips?” Jessica quipped, “but I get your meaning.”

In the end Jessica just raged against Martin and even Gil a little bit, but ultimately did nothing more then hire world class and slightly sleazy lawyers for her very guilty serial killer daughter. They had done a fine job of it too. There had been moments that cast doubt on Ainsley’s guilt. There had been days that both Jessica and Malcolm thought Ainsley might just get away with murder. 

They all sat in the courtroom silently as the verdict got read. Guilty. No one was surprised. Malcolm felt his mother squeeze his hand a little tighter but that was all the reaction from her that there was. After Ainsley was taken away Malcolm sat silently next to Edrisa and watched as Jessica spoke to the attorneys about the next step.

“Mother thinks we are cursed.”

“Because you come from a family of serial killers?” Edrisa asked.

“Yes.” Malcolm stared into the emptiness that had become his life. “My father. My sister.”

“Your mother is kinda cool. Scary but cool.” 

“You know about my night terrors. You live through then. Next to them.”

“We’ve been married close to a year now Malcolm. And I’ve loved you since the day we met. I know who you are. You aren’t cursed and our child won’t be cursed either.”

Malcolm smiled at the increasingly large stomach of his wife, “How can you be so sure?”

“Because you are your mother’s son.” Edrisa smiled and took Malcolm’s hand, “And that is your only curse.”

“And this child’s only curse will be half you and half me.”

“There are worse curses.” Malcolm smiled at his wife.

“Yes there are.”


End file.
